


Better

by paradoxaligner



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, How They Met, Story: A Scandal in Bohemia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: “我爱一位比他强的人，而这人也爱我”戈弗雷.诺顿/艾琳.艾德勒原著版同人补档
Relationships: Irene Adler/Godfrey Norton
Kudos: 1





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> I love and am loved by a better man than he.
> 
> “A Scandal in Bohemia”  
> The letter from Irene Norton

他第一次见到她，是在从乡下回到伦敦的火车上。她正穿着深蓝色的服裙，设计简便，似乎说明着她旅行的经验不在少数。  
他刚好放下了手中的报纸，正看着窗外的风景，从山地田野的郁郁葱葱变成都市车水马龙的样子，突然间就在车窗的倒影上见到了她。那时很快就到国王十字车站了，其实她也就是正好经过的路人，戈弗雷对面的绅士甚至没有从自己的文件里抬起头来。  
戈弗雷.诺顿抿了抿嘴，静静地在车窗倒影里看着漂亮的姑娘走过去，像每一个伦敦的年轻好小伙一样。  
当然，如果美人突然折返回来，略有些匆忙地寻找列车员时，一位绅士就不能再静坐下去了。  
他突然拉开包厢门，似乎令她有些惊讶。“您好，有什么可以帮到你吗，小姐？”  
她抬起头用宝蓝色的眼睛看着他，张了张嘴犹豫一下，“谢谢你，先生，我……”她有些美式口音，不重，似乎带点法裔聚居区的那种法语音调，有些婉转的好听。话还没说完，列车员就赶来了。她镇静地解释她看到有一群人正要去盗窃她的行李，现在他们已经要抵达她的包厢了。列车员有些怀疑的样子，确实，想必疑神疑鬼的太太们在火车上并不少见，可他就是觉得似乎眼前的小姐并不是这样的人。  
“我想，去走一趟也好，万无一失嘛。”戈弗雷对列车员说，并坚持要陪同女士前往，虽然他心里还是有奇怪：假如说真的有匪徒要在光天化日之下抢劫这位女士，那么她为什么会走出自己的包厢呢？  
三人随着女士的带领，走到距离他所在位置的后几个车厢。令他惊讶的是女士所言非虚，正有一帮歹徒在乱翻着行李。“嘿！”诺顿大喊一声，和列车员一起从狭窄的过道里冲过去。未料那三人似乎早有准备，不知怎么地就从隔门逃之夭夭。美丽的小姐也急忙赶了过来，面色微有潮红，她对列车员说自己的女仆被锁在了卫生间内，于是列车员就带着钥匙去了。包间里只留下他们两个，他对她的道谢挥挥手，谦虚的礼数，似乎是自然而然地和她一起坐下来收拾被翻乱的行李。  
“你知道，”她脸上带着一抹微笑，戈弗雷分辨不清是单纯缓和气氛还是带着轻蔑，因为她低着头，侧面露出漂亮的脖子，“他们故意把我的女仆引开让我去找，这已经非常客气了，我本来以为他们要当着我面下手呢。”  
戈弗雷正绞尽脑汁想着怎么随意地聊下去，他是个伦敦人，差点就要用天气很适合旅行开始话题，但就在开口前他看见翻乱的行李中有个打开的珠宝盒，所有财物尽数仍在，不禁诧异：“小姐，您是知道他们并不为财而来吗？”  
她抬眼打量了他一下，让他突然就有些紧张，他一紧张就想摸摸下巴，一直在想留个小胡子却从未行动。最后她只是点点头，接着马上起身感谢带着女仆回来的列车员。他也快速起身，意识到危险解除，似乎再继续打扰并不是太好，就抬一抬礼帽离开了包间。此时列车早已进站，他穿过人逐渐多起来有些拥挤的过道，回到自己的车厢，下了车。  
人流穿行，车夫不断拉客，他却没能恢复自己伦敦人的步速，稍微张望，没看到那位有着种种谜团的女士。

第二次见到她是机缘巧合，他终于知道原来自己在车上伸出过援手的是艾琳.艾德勒，著名的歌唱家。他被朋友盛情邀请，去参加音乐会，通常他更喜欢看歌剧或话剧，但朋友盛情难却。幕布一拉开时，她惊艳登场，裙子的样式仍然不如其他歌手那样花枝招展错综复杂，但却莫名给人一种柔中带刚的感觉。戈弗雷惊得有半晌说不出话，在她唱罢一曲后才偏头问自己的朋友。“你连她都不知道？大名鼎鼎的艾琳.艾德勒，前几年在波兰华沙她可是风头正劲。听说会好多种语言，所以之前都是在欧陆巡回，不知怎么地这两年低调下来，跑到伦敦来……”他继续絮絮叨叨地讲着，戈弗雷这位朋友算是见多识广，不过他怀疑自己的朋友还是主要受作为女演员的未婚妻的影响。  
在歇幕中场时他和朋友说自己要提前告退了，毕竟他这个星期正在申请高级律师资格考试，要去为后天的面试做准备，他也是这样告诉自己的，于是在朋友说后面还有艾德勒小姐的一曲时，咬了咬牙，还是起身离开了。  
可有什么牵扯着他的神经，似乎是有个小警钟在脑里某个角落敲着。作为绅士的礼节告诉他自己不该在这情况下走到后台打扰人家的演出准备，可有时候戈弗雷并不对陈规旧理加以理睬。实际上，他的导师也正是喜欢他在庭上有时候不按常理出牌的作风。  
到了后台，一番询问下终于知道了艾德勒小姐的化妆室，可门却锁着，他敲了几遍，最后还是摇摇头，走到剧院外的街道上点了根烟。他没走两步，突然看到一辆马车以不正常的速度飞驰而去，被风吹起的帘子，车窗内闪现的脸庞似乎似曾相识。可他不是非常确定。

他在俱乐部的朋友们都说他着了魔，但他知道自己没有。不过他们还是打听到了艾德勒小姐目前的住所，一边喝着威士忌一边怜悯似的看着他。戈弗雷诺顿通过了面试，大约再有一两周时间他就可以拿到资格证书了。但他不确定后面的路该怎么走，可他很确定自己下一步会做什么：搞清楚艾琳.艾德勒身上的谜团。  
她住在一栋小巧雅致的别墅，有两层楼。第一天，他在经过时叫马车夫停下，自己上前敲门，无果。第二天他下车绕到布罗尼府邸的后方，看到一个小花园，围墙很低，但窗帘都拉着，于是他抑制住自己翻过栅栏的冲动。第三天，他的马车停在府邸门前，他一下车就看见二楼拨开的窗帘后面出现了熟悉的身影。她头发并没有像出场演出时有着复杂的发型，而是简单地盘起来。她认出了他，应该是转身吩咐了什么，于是他急忙下了车，随便地多付了些车钱，三步并作两步到布罗尼府邸门口。  
女仆让他进了门，直到歌唱家安静地坐在门廊十步不到的沙发上时，戈弗雷诺顿才发现自己是多么的莽撞，但只是抿了抿嘴，走到女士面前附身吻了吻她伸出来的手：“戈弗雷诺顿，内殿律师院，愿意为您效劳。”  
她笑起来，吩咐女仆上茶，优雅地请他坐下，他称赞了一下她的演唱“现在我终于知道这位英俊的绅士是何许人物了，请问您有何贵干呢？”  
艾琳认为自己不是容易受相貌影响的人，说实话，在火车上她也确实没太在意这位热心的绅士。但当他在自己一次有惊无险的绑架后再次出现时，她发现自己开始认识这个人，他隐藏在有板有眼的自我介绍下那种希望脱开旧礼缰绳的亲和力，以及几乎可以称之为单纯的正直，不同于她之前见过的那些官员政要显赫贵族，带着令人安心的那种朴实。  
“艾德勒小姐，也许是我过于好事了，但是不是有什么人正骚扰着你？”  
艾琳偏了偏头，有些好奇了，在她印象中英国绅士对女性有着自然的尊敬，纵使常常是以自身的高人一等作为根基，更不用说真的注意到一位小姐的危机。她本只想在伦敦好好地歇一阵子，可威廉却不愿让她静一静。  
她可以编造什么谎话，推脱只是什么讨厌的追求者，她是个足够好的演员，她有信心能骗过他，可是看着他关心的样子她却不忍心。  
他见她没有动作，继续说道：“那天在火车上，那些人并不是为了您的财务，也似乎不希望危害您的人身安全。我有理由相信，大前天晚上的演出中场您是在躲避他们……”  
“诺顿先生。”  
他抬头看到她眼中的决心已定，便安静下来不做言语。  
“也许这样要求对只见过一两面的生人有些不妥，但我可以请您不要将接下来我说的情况告诉任何人吗？”  
她的信任是那么轻易地给出，艾琳知道自己平常是小心谨慎的人，绝对称不上是轻信，不过不知怎的，她心里清楚对这位诺顿先生的信任绝对是值得的。坐在她对面的绅士斩钉截铁地点头，以职业道德承诺的保密牢不可破。  
于是她深呼吸一下，和盘托出：“也许你听说过我在华沙歌剧院首席歌唱家的位置，就是大约五年前在华沙我成为了现任波西米亚国王的情妇。”  
“情妇”二字在她口中包含嘲讽，像是什么毒药一样被吐出，戈弗雷.诺顿在那一瞬看到了一个不一样的女低音歌唱家。作为律师的身份，让他对艾琳的情况不算太过惊讶，毕竟听说过那么多耸人听闻的案子，可是接下来的话却让他由衷地佩服眼前温婉地坐着品茶的女士。  
“国王……错待了我。我们分开了，他要履行皇室的义务，娶斯堪的纳维亚王室的二公主为妻。在我离开波兰后，他突然想起我手上留着一份我们两人的合照，于是百般刁难我，派出不值一提的盗贼强盗土匪，而且随着订婚大典——3月15日在布拉格举行——临近不断变本加厉。我忍无可忍，给他写了一封都是气话的信，威胁他再不停止骚扰就将照片寄给那位家风严苛的公主。”  
她闭起眼睛，再次睁开时刚才被怒火点亮的光芒黯淡了一点，“所以，诺顿先生，那天造成您不便的就是威廉派来的人，劳您费心了。”  
律师想到是怎样坚毅的女子才会如此倔强地争取属于自己的公正，才会在面对这等困境时奋起搏击和一个国家的力量角逐。看着安静地喝着茶的她，他突然明白了自己有幸得到的信任。  
她已经在高压状态下坚持了那么久，独自应对着比她大太多强太多的力量和未知的危险。而他则在她需要的时刻，以绅士的方式伸出援手。他心底里的一个太过于浪漫主义的角落补充说：就像铠甲闪烁的骑士奔到了公主塔下一样。她并不是毫无还手之力的公主，但她也需要找个人分担这么多秘密。现在他看着她眼中混杂着如释重负，和一点点忧愁。她是在担心他失去兴趣或是受到事态严重性的惊吓吗？  
“如果您需要的话，我可以为您提供法律方面的咨询，艾德勒小姐，你愿意成为我的委托人吗？”  
话一出口他就感觉自己脸颊有些微热，好好的一句话给他郑重的语气弄得好像一生一世一样。艾琳也笑了笑，却摇了摇头。“我想您帮不上什么忙，律师先生。希望我能坚持到订婚大典吧，那时候他大概就清楚我留着照片就是为了保护自己罢了。”  
他刚想开口反驳，她的贴身女仆进来在艾琳耳边低语了些什么。他意识到时间不早了，起身告辞，并再次保证自己会保守秘密。她也起身，作势要送他到门口，但被戈弗雷婉拒了。律师犹豫了一下，最后还是在戴上礼帽之前从大衣里掏出自己的名片，请求她收下。  
戈弗雷在府邸门口站了一会儿，抬头看了看二楼的窗户，不情愿地向自己承认用名片来企图再与她有几次交集的确有一些笨拙。

那天夜间，艾琳像往常一样在车夫约翰的帮助下登上马车后，随口问了句：“约翰，你有见过今天造访我府上的先生吗？”  
“那位笔挺的，肤色有些黑的先生吗？没有，小姐，不过我听别人讲他可是个大方的主儿，前几天三番两次在您门口停下车，也不知道干啥，伙计们都说……”  
当天晚上，戈弗雷的男仆将带着温婉书写字体的信笺放到他的书桌上，上面是希望他下周空闲时间再次到府邸喝茶的邀请。

他时常去拜访一下自己的导师，以及他熟悉的几位资深高级律师，那次会面之后的一周里，他品味着威士忌的时候，总是借着汲取经验的幌子问他们，假如有类似丑闻的情况时，皇室贵族会如何处理棘手的情况。  
令他惊讶的是，一个名字反复地在这问题被提及时出现：歇洛克.福尔摩斯。

“诺顿先生！你给我带了花！你不用的！”艾琳开门后，惊喜地说。也许从二楼窗台上看到是他之后自己跑下来绕过女仆开门就是再艾琳不过的风格了。一开始他觉得鲜花也许有些太老式做派，但转念一想，还有什么其他方式能把一位绅士的仰慕之情礼貌地掩饰在欣赏之下？他笑着接受她的感谢，由于自己想要交代女仆神不知鬼不觉地把花束放到府邸客厅里的计划泡汤而稍微有些措手不及。  
她赶紧请他进屋，女仆上了茶，两人坐在沙发上，她用个花瓶将他的花束装起来，一边摆弄一边笑着说：“我想内殿律师院的那帮老古董影响到你了是吗？”  
“事实上，我认为他们并没有我这么考虑周到呢。”他笑着回答说。  
坐下寒暄几句后，戈弗雷一五一十地说了关于私人咨询侦探的事，顺便提到了自己大概做的一些调查。他实际上非常想多聊几句，但还是摆出一副公事公办的样子，打住了自己的话头，等着她做反应。  
“这个福尔摩斯先生，可能会是个麻烦。不过我想我除了多加小心也没别的招了。”艾琳耸耸肩，喝了口茶，抬头看着他。沉默持续了一阵子，戈弗雷心里在想着这是不是意味着他与这位非凡的女士的相遇暂告终结，可她的下一句话让他吃了一惊。  
“我认为你只是在装出一副公事公办的样子。”  
“噢，艾德勒小姐我没想到你如此敏锐呢。”他不禁笑起来，举手投降，大方地承认自己败了。  
“你不觉得在我向你倾吐了照片的事后，你也可以更放松地对我吗？”两人一起笑了。  
也许她的直白是美国人的特征，又也许这是她的特别之处。他不愿意分辨，因为他现在已经发现在观察艾琳艾德勒的时候，你无法把她分割成单独的几种特质，因为她更像是融合体，她的温柔可亲会在困难险阻下化为坚硬的钢铁，环环相扣，不同的特征在特定情况下变化万千，却又称不上是捉摸不定。  
随后艾琳听说他喜欢听歌剧，就着钢琴为他即兴来了一段《浮士德》里的唱段，接着他们谈着音乐与艺术，她像个小孩一样兴奋地给他推荐剧目，并说起留声机会是怎样一种具有冲击力的技术革新。他对自己音乐知识的匮乏有些惭愧，之后只好说道：  
“事实上，我学过一点钢琴。”  
“那么我能有幸请您弹一曲吗？诺顿先生。”  
他推脱自己很久没弹过了，其实不好意思说自己接受的古典钢琴练习曲都是初级的。毕竟他是在父亲略有些反对的情况下和温柔的母亲学过一点，于是在她的坚持下弹了一小段自己作的调子，非常短，甚至不到一乐章。那是为了他少年时期一次无疾而终的情缘所谱，可他一直没再碰过钢琴，也没弹过这小调了。  
“也许是我孤陋寡闻，诺顿先生，你弹得可是英国的什么交谊舞曲吗？”  
当她得知其实那是他自己的作品，不禁惊喜，快步上了二楼取来一些乐谱，希望他给些如何续写下去的意见。  
两个人，一架钢琴，再到后来的书信来往，就此他们开始了共同创作。戈弗雷没有想到自己有一天半吊子的音乐水准竟然会和作曲有关系，不过他走在伦敦街头时脑海里突然飘来的旋律，他总会写信寄给她。

渐渐地，在府邸共进的下午茶就成了常态。她不愿意老让他把话题扯到自己面临的危险上，坚持称受到一位国王的挑战是一次伟大而激动人心的冒险。有时候也是他带艾琳外出午餐，他们计划过去乡间野餐，但由于照片的安全问题还是改为了伦敦名胜一日游。他发现自己不再错过她任何一次演出，不管大小，发现自己在安排与同行的会面时都会小心翼翼地绕开那些约定好的下午。有一次她提议到府邸临近的那个公园里走一走，她怕自己的女仆担心，硬是要从后门绕行。  
和她坐在安静的小公园里，看着她的手随意放在裙子上，想要握住却只有时不时轻微的触碰。他们话题越发宽泛：讲小时候的事，谈冒险、歌剧，更多的是谈自己。她说他应该留个小胡子，这样他就不会显得过于年轻了。时不时一起大笑，伦敦那种阴郁和保守的雾气似乎散去了，他又变成那个在乡间的男孩，爬到树上对着大人们大笑，阳光明媚。他的冒险不比她少，他近期去过北非旅行，虽然黝黑的肤色更多是缘于和大学同学长期玩板球。她做所有自己认为有挑战的事情，完全不在乎他人惊讶的目光。他也因为这点而欣赏她，因为她不受自己女性身份的束缚，同时又彻彻底底的符合女性的特质。  
大本钟敲响了五点的钟声，她微笑了一下说自己必须走了，戈弗雷想自己肯定是没有藏住自己失望的表情。她看到后大笑一声，让他不禁在想她是不是和谁都如此无拘无束地相处：“别担心，诺顿先生，我明天还会来。我保证。”  
“那我就只能指望你的保证了，艾德勒小姐。”  
她乘马车而去的时候却没有顾虑地回头看着他温柔微笑，戈弗雷这时才发现自己原来在等着她回头看他。  
他从不是喜欢像那些老古董一样所谓的处变不惊，事实上他在不妨碍专业素质的情况下，喜欢表现自己的情绪，他的朋友们都认为这在这个行业中简直极为罕见。所以他坦荡地向自己承认，戈弗雷.诺顿被艾琳.艾德勒迷住了。  
他们都知道有什么在发生，他心里有小小的种子种着，希望自己的深情也有回报。可他并不确定，也许艾琳艾德勒就是如此捉摸不定。另一方面，他却感觉自己已经认识到了真正的艾琳，不单单是那个女冒险家，也不仅是那个光鲜的歌唱家。

那个雾气格外浓烈的下午，他迟到了，原因是习惯性地先赶到了小公园的长椅边，后来才反应过来摸索着回到了府邸。他匆匆忙忙地进门口，不知道什么时候已经不再去在意那些礼数。一见到她的表情，他就突觉有点什么不对劲。  
“噢，戈……诺顿先生。”她请他坐下，然后面带忧愁说：“已经有整整一个月威廉都没派人来想办法取照片了，我打听到一位叫冯.克拉姆伯爵的波西米亚贵族在朗格姆饭店下榻了。我想……我想我也许不能再在伦敦久留了。”  
仿佛晴天霹雳，他不假思索地说：“不，你不能走。”  
说完这话他自己都吃了一惊，可是担心再也见不到她的心情有如溃坝的潮水一样席卷而来，他从不是那么擅长隐藏或控制自己情绪的人，此刻他也觉得再隐瞒下去无济于事。  
“那你要我怎么办呢？”她忧伤地看着他，有些无可奈何的样子，而且如果他并没有理解错误，她的眼中是有一丝不舍的。“我不想再和他玩那些无聊的游戏，我累了，订婚的消息就在下周一宣布。”  
“可是……”他挣扎着想要找些什么借口，但最后还是放弃了，看着她低头安静地坐在身旁，美丽的犹如静坐抚弓的狩猎女神，无需箭矢就将他射猎。  
她是那么见多识广，他总是担心自己对于她来说不够好，比不上她所见过的那些更加出色优秀的男人，所以下定坦白的决心对于他来说几乎像是放手一搏的一场冒险一般惊心动魄。  
“艾德勒小姐……艾琳。”他改口道，没有漏掉眼前的“那位女人”嘴角短暂地弯了弯。她认真地看着他，等着他。看着她的双眼，他突然恍悟：她看着他的眼神，他并不与她对待遇到过的那么多重要人物有什么不同，也许还更加重要。  
因为别的男人都是为了她不像正常女性的那些特征而为她折服，或是因为她的美貌而败于石榴裙下，而他是因为她作为女人的整体而爱她。他爱她的坚强意志和冰雪聪明，但却知道这些品质是她作为女人本身就独有的。戈弗雷.诺顿不需要看到她女扮男装或是大胆冒险才突然发觉这些，他从一开始就懂得如何爱她，尊重便是最好的爱。而这也是为什么艾琳.艾德勒知道，他是比国王好上一千倍的男人。  
带着一股勇气，他低下头在她耳边说：“我想我没法……我想我只能跟你走了，去哪都行……只要，只要你愿意的话……”  
艾琳踮起脚，声音虽然低沉却似乎是抑制着自己的激动与快乐，“戈弗雷，与你，留下或是走遍天涯海角，我都愿意。”  
英国律师终于知道自己为什么无法看清未来自己何去何从，现在那个残缺的图形已经被她填充：他可以四处投资或是为世界各地的人们提供法律咨询，只要是可以身处她演唱巡回的那个城市；他可以在一个足够有艺术气息的地方开一家事务所，或是巴黎或是佛罗伦萨，假如她愿意和他一起收集证据，帮助陷入谜团的人得到公正……  
戈弗雷.诺顿知道，只要有艾琳.艾德勒，他就能成为一个比国王都更好的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，原著版戈艾，其实是一个song fic（Better-Boys II Men）  
> 戈艾特别好，某一天我会再为他们激情写文的


End file.
